psychonautsfandomcom-20200223-history
Edgar Teglee
Edgar Teglee is an artist and resident of the Asylum. He suffers from random bursts of rage and is obsessed with bull fights. He is voiced by Jerry De Capua. Background At first, Edgar tells Raz that he was once a famous painter and husband to the beautiful Lampita Pasionado. One day, Edgar was approached by the famous bullfighter, Dingo Inflagrante, who commissioned Edgar to paint a portrait of him. As time went on, however, Lampita ended up getting seduced by Dingo and ultimately left Edgar to be with him. Edgar was devastated by this and was driven mad with heartbreak, painting nothing but bullfights to symbolize his anguish. A sad tale indeed, but a romanticized version of what really happened in the real world. The true story is that Edgar was the captain of his high school wrestling team. He and his teammates all based their costumes on different animals, with Edgar's being "The Bull". Edgar's talents as a wrestler were able to get his team a chance at the state semi-finals, but it was then that his cheerleader girlfriend, Lana Panzoni, left him for a male cheerleader, Dean LaGrante. The devastation Edgar felt broke his fighting spirit. He lost his next wrestling match, costing his team a chance at the championship. His teammates all turned their backs on him for it, further compounding his sadness. Edgar spent much of his time painting in the art teacher's room to hide away from his former teammates. He was eventually sent to the Asylum, when his obsession with bullfights led him into fits of rage. Psychonauts Raz finds Edgar inside a room full of painting equipment, chained to the ground by his leg. He paints velvet paintings and attempts to paint Dr. Loboto's face, which is required for him to be set free, but every time he tries to finish a painting, he ends up painting a bullfight over it. Raz helps him by entering his mind. Here, in the mental world of Black Velvetopia, he finds Edgar attempting to build a house of cards to reach the sun. In the sun is a woman crying rose petal tears. Edgar explains that he is trying to build the house of cards to reach her, but two things have gotten in the way of that. First, Edgar doesn't seem to have a full deck, meaning that he doesn't have enough cards to reach the woman. Second, Edgar reveals that his tower keeps getting knocked down by a large pink charging bull known as El Odio. Raz points out that Edgar is missing his Queens, and offers to go find them. Raz is then swept into the streets of Edgar's mind by El Odio. After finding the cards, Raz gives them to Edgar, who uses them to finish the house of cards and reach the sun. Raz follows Edgar up the house of cards, and then finds himself in a bullfighting ring with El Odio, who is revealed to be Edgar himself. Raz fights against Edgar and defeats him, whereupon Dingo shows up to finish Edgar off. Raz tries to reveal that everything in Edgar's mind wasn't real, that Edgar made up El Odio, Dingo, and Lampita, the last two being romanticized versions of Dean and Lana. However, Edgar is too angry to listen, and turns back into El Odio, charging at Dean/Dingo, who simply parries him. Raz takes Dean/Dingo on himself, and defeats him, causing Lana/Lampita to run to Dean/Dingo crying. Seeing this, Raz's sorrow turns to disgust as he instantly says they are pathetic. Finally Edgar is able to see Dingo and Lampita for who they really are, and decides not to obsess over what Dean and Lana did to him any longer, removing the thing that caused him to go insane: the trauma stemming from his high school memories. After that, he gives Raz the painting of Dr. Loboto and begins painting a new one. After the player removes Loboto, Edgar decides to leave and frees himself. When he breaks off the chain, connected to the floor, he accidentally breaks a gas pipe. At first he's worried, but after sniffing the air, realizes that there is no gas. After spilling all his turpentine and acetone on the ground he leaves his room, Gloria turns on the gas and Fred opens a window leading into the area that has the elevator and Edgar's room. Boyd tosses his lit bottle into the area and the gas ignites, blowing up the Asylum. Like the other asylum inmates, he leaves Thorney Towers and never returns. Edgar's Mind Trivia *Edgar has the largest arms of any character in the real world. *Edgar seems to be afraid of Fred Bonaparte because he thinks Fred is still head orderly. *His name comes from Edgar Leeteg, a man known as the father of American velvet painting. *If the player uses Clairvoyance on Edgar, he sees Raz as a joker card.﻿ *If Raz tries using Telekinesis on Edgar, he'll say, "Nobody lifts Edgar Teglee!" *The Kings in the tower of cards bear Edgar's likeness. *On a side note, Edgar was shown to be very strong, he developed his strength by wrestling in high school. As he was able to rip his chain from the concrete floor of his room, freeing himself, and, in high school, was able to rip a locker door off its hinges. edgar_concept.jpg 834958-edgar_conceptfaces.jpg egdar.jpg The Bull.jpg The Bull4.jpg|The Bull, concept in color. The Bull2.jpg The Bull3.jpg EdgarFace.png| texture sheet EdgarBody.png| texture sheet Edgarr.png|talksprite ColorPalette.png|Edgar's color palette Category:Characters Category:Asylum patients Category:Adults Category:Males